i can't see but your the blind one
by TheNewGirl12377
Summary: Paige is blind and she's also a wolf she moves to la push and meets Jacob they both imprint but Jacob is still in love with Bella can he find true love or will bella and the Cullens come back to steal his happiness away from him.
1. the green trees and grey skys

**heyy i this is my new story hope you like it.**

**i do not own twilight just paige and her mom.**

**hope you like it and plz i no every 1 says it but please review there the thing that keep the story going and i don't care if there good or bad im happy to take in what you say.**

**thx**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1<strong>

**The green trees and the grey sky**

Paige's P.O.V

I was in the car on my way to my new home i was going to a place called forks and I was going to go live on a reservation called la push.

My mom was going on about how green the grass was and how the sky was grey and there was no sun in sight.

I just sat there and letting her ramble on about all the colours and the trees and flowers I don't think she means to do it but sometimes I wish I could just tell her to just shut her big fat mouth.

You probable think I'm over reacting and that my mom is just trying to be nice and make conversation but the thing is all these colours and trees and flowers she's rambling on about I can't see I'm blind all I see is black that's it no green no grey nothing just black.

I can still remember the colours I was twelve when I lost my sight now I'm sixteen so most of the time I can imagine what things look like.

I don't even know what I look like my mom says that I have long brown hair that reaches the middle of my back but for my eyes there a white/grey colour some of the kids at my old school got a little scared by my eyes they said they weren't normal so the school insisted that I were sunglasses so the other children went so spooked out about it.

I told my mom and the school that I didn't want to wear them but my mom thought it would be a good idea id I wore them outside of two I think my mom just wanted me to look normal again and I think if I look normal to her I am but I'm not and I wish she would just except that but I no she won't.

The car came to a stop and I heard my mom's seatbelt unbuckle.

"Paige were here you can unbuckle your seatbelt"

"Oh ok"

I claimed out of the car slowly so I didn't hit my head i felt around for my cane.

My mom hooked her arms with mine as we walked into the house.

My room was already painted and furnished and so was the rest of the house.

My mom went back to the car to get the couple of boxes.

I made my way to my bedroom which is on the ground floor mom i thinks i would be better because it has a bathroom joined on and i won't have to go up and down the stair all the time.

The way my mom described it there was supposed to be a balcony that lead to the garden in my room.

The best part of the house was the garden I because it wasn't really a garden it was a small patch of grass that lead to the big forest which I was so happy to have you see there's something else that's different about me and no one knows about it.

It started about 6 months before I lost my sight.

I started to burn up and get a really hot thieve and one day I was walking home from school throw the forest I just started burning up and all of a sudden I was this really big brown wolf and I mean I wasn't a small wolf I was big.

Since then I've been changing ever since.

I love being in my wolf form because I can see well I can't see I can see heat so like a tree I can see the outline of it and inside it's blue to show me it's cold it's not a living creature and if it was a rabbit I would see the outline off it so I could tell what it was and it would be red in side so I know it was alive.

So it's not really seeing but it's the closes it gets for me and I'm grateful for that.

* * *

><p><strong>i know its not long i just wanted to get the story going the chapters will get long more into the story<strong>

**thx for reading**


	2. A blind girl in a seeing school

**heyy thx for thx for the people how reviewed and messaged **

**but plz i would lov reviews good or bad thx hope you like my new update**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2<strong>

**A blind girl in a seeing school**

7am that's the time mom came in and told me I had to get up.

She helped me pick out what clothes to wear and placed them on the bed for me it isn't that hard getting dress I just feel for the label at the back and then I know what way it goes.

After ten minutes I final was dressed so I grabbed my cane from my bedroom draw and went into the kitchen so my mom could brush my hair and put a little make up on for me.

The only reason I let my mom do my hair and makeup is because she's a beautician that's why we moved my mom got offered a new job.

Its quarter to nine and I'm ready to get in the car and go to school only if my mom could find the car keys then we would be there by now

Ten minutes later am we were on our way to school my mom fond her keys in the freezer I mean how can you not notice that you're putting your keys in the freezer.

We made it to school on time my mom helped me out of the car and to the reception desk to get my time table and my new books.

I read Braille and I have my laptop which translates into Braille.

We got to the front desk and got all my books and papers.

I was introduced to my helper well she would just take me to class and to my next class she was really nice she was in all my classes I think her name was Kim.

Normal I have to wait until all the other kids are in class before I can go my class so me and kim just waited until there was no one in that hall way before we left.

While we were waiting is when kim started to ask me questions.

"so were you move from"

"Texas"

"if you don't mind me asking but why are you wearing sunglasses"

"erm my eyes are a strange colour so I wear sunglasses"

"ohh"

There was no one else left in the hallway so we started making are way down the hall.

"oh Paige I left one of my books back at reception I will be right back just keep walking straight"

"ok"

I just kept walking I swayed my cane side to side so I did walk into anything.

I accidently swayed my can to hard and I hit someone right in the leg.

I heard im let at a growl I mean a growl it was weird.

"hey what is your problem idiot" the stranger said before pushing me into a locker.

I hit the ground and my glasses feel of my face.

I started crawling around on the ground trying to find my sunglasses

"oh my god are you really going to crawl round trying to fine then" said the dick that just knocked me down

I felt a warm arm come around my waist it must have been the dick and he must have seen my eyes because he let out a big gasp he must of been disgusted.

"yyour eyes tthere beautiful" he stuttered out

WHAT !


	3. Was he, he couldn't be what if he was

**heyy im bk with my nxt chapter and i would like to thx **

**Sydneybeth218**

**babygurl1994**

**for reviewing and plz review good or bad i dnt mind**

* * *

><p><strong> chapter 3 <strong>

**Was he, he couldn't be what if he was…**

Jacobs POV

it was eight thirty and i only had half an hour to get to school it wasn't far i have had three hours sleep and my dad still sending me to school i was up all night patrolling i got the late shift because no one wanted to be around me they say ever since Bella got married to that blood sucking scum I've been more angry and moody.

i haven't been that bad i mean i might get mad easier and change more but come on I've just had my heart broken they could cut me a little slack.

i got up and got dressed in a white t-shirt and some blue jeans I had fifth teen minuets to get to school and I still had to get breakfast and drive there put I didn't really care if I was late or not the teachers could stuff there self's I means its not like school is going to help me with my life I was going to become pack leader and I would probable open a garage because I like fixing car I already now how to do that and school couldn't teach me how to be pack leader but my dad insist that I go to school.

I grabbed a piece of toast and some bacon and made my way out of the door to my car I had five minutes to get to school and it takes me ten to get there so I was late.

I finally got there I jumped out of my car and went inside the school the corridors were empty so I started jogging I turned a corner and I felt someone it my leg with something it didn't hurt but it still pissed me.

"Hey what is your problem idiot?"

And without thinking I pushed the person that hit me into the locker they fell to the floor and the sunglass fell of their face and landed right in front of them.

I noticed it was a girl and she was crawling around on the floor like she didn't see them right in front of her it was paretic.

"oh my god are you really going to crawl round trying to find them" I started to get annoyed and felt a little sorry for her if was obvious that the girl was blind so I put my arm around her waist and picked up her glasses up at the same time.

I turned her to face me and I looked into her eyes they were amazing they were a beautiful silver/white colour they were beautiful she was beautiful and right then I knew I had just imprinted.

you would think it would make me happy that I had just imprinted found the love of my life there person I was meant to be with forever but no I was angry I mean real angry I started to shake I was going to faze into my wolf I could feel then I saw Kim running down the hall she must of sensed what was going on because she started running towards use.

"Jacob let go of here and go now" she said in a demanding voice.

I just stood looking at here who does she think she is talking to me like that.

"NOW" she raised her voice she was just getting me more angry who does she think she is.

as I was getting angrier I was holding the girl I imprinted on tighter and she started to whimper in pain.

I saw the tears rowel down her perfect pink cheeks and a feeling of guilt and sorrow took over me so I let her go and started running to the woods.

Paige pov

Oh my god did he just say my eyes were beautiful he did.

I felt an over welling feeling of happiness and love I understand the happiness but the love I kind I creped myself out.

All of a sudden the guy that was holding me started to get really hot and he started to shake I didn't no what was happening put it started to scare me.

It was like he was having all of the effects that I would have if I was trying not to change

I heard footsteps coming down the hall they started slow and got faster like the person was running.

"Jacob let her go now" it was Kim and she sounded a little worried.

Jacob must have been the guy holding me but he never let me go.

"NOW" Kim was getting more annoyed.

his grip got tighter it started to hurt really bad.

I don't understand how he can be hurting me I was stronger than any normal person.

He was holding me so tight I started to whimper from the pain.

As soon as he heard me whimper he let go off me and i heard footsteps taking off to the school's front doors.

I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"hey are you ok he was holding your arms pretty tight"

"yeah I think there a little bruised"

Was he ,he couldn't be what if he was…

* * *

><p>thx for reading<p> 


End file.
